thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Moredo Drahar
'''Moredo Drahar '''is the current head of House Drahar, and a Magister of Myr, having served in the position from 276 AA. Appearance Moredo is a well-built man, the years of training with his two elder brothers having shaped his figure well. With thick, long, black hair, and a thin beard, the Magister looks more of a general than a statesman, and acts similarly. Except when meeting with the other Myrish Magisters, Moredo bears his greatsword upon his back, a reminder of his family's strength, and also a lament for the sword his brother stole away to Lys with. History Born to Denyo Drahar and Serenei Fyllonis in 258 AA as their third child, Moredo Drahar was never destined to rule in any capacity. With his elder brothers, Tyros and Harlos, being groomed for leadership, Denyo and Serenei were content with letting their third son do as he wished. However, as soon as he could walk and talk, the young Drahar was ordering servants around, and was suited to the same life as his brothers. Two years after his birth, and the youngest of the Drahar children was born, Maran. Moredo would train with the other children of Myr, including his younger brother, and, wishing his son to have the greatest education possible, Denyo Drahar himself. Whilst not as quick to learn as his brother Tyros, the third son was innately skilled, being able to prepare himself for any situation that a fight could present. Over time, Denyo was forced to return to administering the estates of House Drahar, and Tyros took over his brother’s training. Two years later, and Moredo was trained by another, with Tyros leaving for the Guild of the Blue. As time passed, Moredo began to join his father at magisterial gatherings, alongside Harlos, as a way to introduce the young Drahar to the men and women he would be socialising with. Like most things, he took to this like a fish to water, building his own group of like-minded, similarly aged scions, becoming their de facto leader. Moredo was thirteen years of age when the news of Anlos’ fall, and recapture, spread to the city of Myr. Whilst Denyo attempted to keep his three sons safe, Harlos left for the Guild of the Blue during the night, and Moredo stated his wish to leave as soon as he was old enough to do so. Not wanting to force his children into anything against their will, Denyo agreed, but resolved to keep Maran at home, being too young to fight. It was not to be. At twelve years old, the youngest Drahar left for the city of Anlos, to join with his brother, leaving Moredo as the only remaining son in Myr. When news returned to the city of the Myrman’s Lament, it was worse than the Drahars could have imagined. Spotted as an easy target, Maran was run down by mercenaries under the command of the Sealord, and Denyo’s brother Dorol had been slain as well. Along with this, Tyros and the Guild of the Blue had disappeared, with only light contact being made between the General and resistance groups across the city, along with Moredo, who used unconventional tactics against the Braavosi and Pentoshi forces. During the third year of the siege, pressure iss reduced upon the city, when the Sealord and a large detachment of men leave to investigate rumours of Tyros’ presence. News returns to Myr of Tyros’ defeat at Violet Lake, and how his blade shattered under the Braavosi General’s sword. It was after this news reached Myr, that a letter would come from Volantis, signed by Tyros Drahar. Suspicious as he was of Tyros’ death, Moredo convinced his father to allow the plans detailed in the letters to occur, and, as declared. a Volantene army upon a mercenary fleet arrived in the Sea of Myrth, and defeated the Braavosi forces with ease. With two new mercenary companies in its service, and a general back from the dead, the city of Myr was filled with confidence. It would not last. Denyo Drahar would be taken by an illness in the night, and with Tyros wishing to remain as Captain of the Guild of the Blue, Moredo would take the position of Magister, just a single night before the enemy forces would being the Second Siege of Myr. Initially standing beside his brother, Moredo was a staunch supporter of a continued war effort, supporting the Guild and the City Watch with everything he can spare. Drahar forces are often spotted patrolling the walls and streets of the city, during the siege, and Moredo would join them. When riots broke out across the streets, the Drahar made a snap decision to suppress them with his own men, leaving the rest of Myr to defend against the city. When Magister Sanolis is slain by these dissenters, and a Conclave is called, Moredo continues to advocate for an attack on the siege camps of the Braavosi. It would take the convincing of the other Magisters for Moredo to stand down his forces, and sign the Pact. As the fires died down, and the war subsided, Moredo would say farewell to his brother, who left for Lys, and the manse of the Vhassyl family, not wishing to bow to the Sealord and his slaveless ways. That very same year, Moredo would marry Selaera Naerin, a scion of the fledgling Naerin family, and one year later, would be blessed with a son, who would be named Vyrio. Working alongside the other Magisters, Moredo would assist in the reconstruction of the areas destroyed in the riots, putting his soldiers, along with the materials at his disposal, to good use. During the rebuilding, the young Magister would take leadership over the construction, proving his innate talent at taking control. Five years after the construction began, and six years after the war, Myr had been restored, if only to a fraction of its former glory. Myr’s outwardly intact appearance, however, was not entirely representative of the city’s state. Whilst promised prosperity by the Sealord, without the formerly bustling slave trade, Myr was struggling, lacking one of their primary sources of income. Weakened by the war, even so many years later, the city could not stand against the Sealord, and was so forced to continue down their path, much to the disdain of the Drahar Magister. In the years of peace leading to 298 AA, Moredo and his wife continued their happy marriage, producing three more children over the period of time between the war and the present, Myria, born in 279 AA, Tregar, born in 281 AA, and Dorol, born in 285. Much like his father, Moredo often taught his children personally, and as Tregar, Vyrio, and Dorol grew older, took them out with him, when he joined the men of Myr on patrol. Now, in 298 AA, Moredo heads to Sarnath, along with many other Myrish nobles, to the Fest Ke Athdrivar, an unmissable event. Timeline * 258 AA - Moredo is born to Denyo and Serenei Drahar. * 260 AA - Maran Drahar, Moredo’s younger brother, is born. * 264 AA - Tyros Drahar, Moredo’s brother, leaves to serve with the Guild of the Blue. * 266 AA - Moredo begins to join his father and his brother Harlos at noble gatherings. * 271 AA - News of Anlos spreads to Myr, and Moredo expresses his wish to leave to join his eldest brother. Harlos Drahar leaves during the night, and Maran sneaks out in a supply caravan. * 272 AA - Further news of battle comes to Myr, including news of Maran’s death on the battlefield. * 274 AA - “Tyros Drahar” is defeated at Violet Lake, and Moredo and his father struggle to maintain the defense of the city. Along with a Volantene army, the real Tyros Drahar attacks the besieging forces, and saves Myr from a likely fate. * 275 AA - Denyo Drahar perishes in the night, and Moredo takes control of the Drahar estates, becoming a magister at the young age of 17. * 276 AA - Myr surrenders to the Sealord after a series of bloody riots. * 277 AA - Moredo marries Selaera Naerin, and has his first son, Vyrio Drahar. * 279 AA - Myria Drahar, his first and only daughter is born. * 281 AA - Tregar Drahar is born. * 282 AA - The reconstruction of Myr ends, six years after the city burned. * 285 AA - Dorol Drahar is born. * 298 AA - Moredo heads to Sarnath to attend the Fest Ke Athdrivar. Family Tree * Denyo Drahar - Father - b. 228 AA, d. 275 AA * m. Serenei Drahar nee Fyllonis - Mother - b. 229 AA ** Tyros Drahar - Brother - b. 248 AA, d. 298 AA ** Harlos Drahar - Brother - b. 253 AA d. 274 AA ** Moredo Drahar - b. 258 AA ** m. Selaera Drahar nee Naerin - Wife - b. 259 AA *** Vyrio Drahar - Son & Heir - b. 277 AA *** Myria Drahar - Daughter - b. 279 AA *** Tregar Drahar - Son - b. 281 AA *** Dorol Drahar - Son - b. 285 AA * Dorol Drahar - Uncle - b. 230 AA * ______ Drahar - Cousin - b. ___ AA ** Harlos Drahar - Cousin - b. 255 AA Category:House Drahar Category:Myrish